


Dawn is a New Beginning

by styja



Category: Ford v Ferrari (2019)
Genre: M/M, six years before Le Mans
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: kenshel是真的
Relationships: Ken Miles/Carroll Shelby
Kudos: 7





	Dawn is a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> kenshel是真的

Miles走进酒吧就看见美国人举着酒瓶向他挥手。

“嗨！斗牛犬，这边！”

Shelby已经在酒吧待了有一会儿了。Ken Miles看了眼手表。他只比约好的晚了几分钟。

看起来比赛不太顺利。英国人揉了揉鼻子，朝小他五岁的美国人走去。对方看到他过来似乎很高兴，挥着手里的酒瓶站了起来，但摇晃了两下又坐了回去。

“心情不错？啊不用这个，给我瓶百威。”Miles推开酒保拿来的玻璃杯，思考了一下，又从已经微醺的美国人手里把剩下的大半瓶威士忌抢了下来，“给这家伙也来一瓶。”

气氛不太理想。迈尔斯把到嘴边的话又咽了回去。

洛杉矶邮报慈善赛的结果在两小时前就已经尘埃落定，大街小巷都在火热地分析为什么美国人的勒芒英雄，伟大的Carroll Shelby在这场本土的明星赛上表现不甚理想。有人说因为这是慈善表演赛，表演为主，比赛为辅，Shelby没必要倾尽全力。毕竟，在夏天的时候这家伙驾驶着他那辆“圣甲虫”赛车还在洛克堡举过冠军奖杯。但也有人说，美国人状态不行了，美国人想念他在德州的农场了，美国人怂了。

Miles当然对后面那种揣测嗤之以鼻。那不过是恶意的诽谤，虽然美国人的驾驶技术并不像他那头红发那般引人注目，但Miles知道，Shelby是用他无与伦比的大脑在比赛，那是真正让对手恐惧的东西——就连自己对时机的把握都未必比得过眼前这家伙。

“斗牛犬，今天你的话真少。”Shelby晃了晃手里的啤酒瓶，不满地对着英国人的鹰钩鼻吹了口气。他不常这么做——自从驾驶过B29轰炸机之后，他从骨子里就已经烙上了一层军人的印记。这让他变得更复杂，有时候甚至让他怀疑自己是不是真的像某些人所说的那样变得中庸而过于实际。“怎么了，你戒酒了？喝这玩意儿就够了？”

见Miles没有搭话，Shelby又转了个向，“酒保，我那瓶尊尼沃克去哪儿了？刚才还在我手里……”

“行了，Shel。你喝多了。”

“我没有。你可从来没打扰我喝酒过。”

“这话就跟太阳从东边升起一样准确。”嘴上这么说，但英国人还是把酒瓶从半路拦下，然后示意酒保趁着美国人醉醺醺的时候把这玩意儿藏起来。

Shelby不满地咕哝着，却没有再站起来抢那个酒瓶。他的注意力回到手里的百威啤酒上，眼睛盯着瓶里不断往上冒的气泡。

陪着喝了一会儿闷酒，Miles等着美国人先开口。

事情不像是输了比赛那么简单。引擎问题，刹车片问题，变速箱和离合器，还有各种飞来的碎片，突然爆裂的轮胎。对赛车来说，输赢有时候并不是开一手好车就能掌握的。输了比赛的确让人沮丧，但不至于这样。

一定是有其它事情发生了。非常不妙的事情。

英国人的鼻子敏锐地嗅到了这一点，可是却不知道如何问，甚至不知道该不该问。

也许是读到了他心里的想法，也许是额头上的抬头纹出卖了他，又或者只是对方终于下定决心。Miles看着Shelby把啤酒瓶放到桌上——那是一打啤酒里最后一瓶——然后掏出一个橘红色的小瓶子，出神地看了一会儿之后，从小瓶子里倒出一颗药丸，放在手掌里翻来覆去地看。

英国人见过那东西——硝酸甘油。用来做炸药，或者用来修理故障的发动机——人类身上那唯一的一个用来泵送血液的发动机。

“他们怎么说？”

他问。

Shelby摇了摇头，趴到桌上，额头抵着手臂。

“他们没说什么。没几个人知道。”

Miles睁大眼睛，额头上的抬头纹变得更明显了。

“我不太明白。”

“我退役了。”美国人云淡风轻地说，“声明已经发给报社，这时候估计都开始印刷了。明天一大早所有人都会知道‘Carroll Shelby退役了’。”

“你说他们还不知道……”

“他们会知道的。我拿到最后通牒了。如果我继续开的话，他们打算以安全为由把这事抖出去。到时候就没有人敢再雇我了。

“所以不管怎样，结束了。”

这回，轮到英国人把手里的啤酒一股脑儿灌进喉咙里。

“他们在评论里说……”

“‘Shelby怂了’。”

“不是那样的。”

“不，他们说得没错。我怂了。今天我本来可以再拼一把的。但我减速了。我没想到这东西今天吃得这么快，所以我进站了。我不想今天就死在那儿。”说罢，Shelby苦笑了一下，又补了句，“但其实今天并没有疼得那么厉害。”

“也许你应该跟他们说清楚。”

“然后呢？让他们用一种看残疾人的眼神看着我吗？我还没到要瘫在床上的地步。我不喜欢别人用那种眼神看我。”美国人转过头来看着英国人，脸颊因为酒精的作用变得通红，额头上布了一层细密的汗。蓝色的眼睛显得有些迷离，那眼睛盯着英国人看了两眼，又挪开。过了一小会儿，眼珠子又回过来盯着英国人。

“我不喜欢他们用那种眼神看我。”Shelby的声音越来越轻，但还是让英国人听得清清楚楚。

“我说过了……我不喜欢……别用那种眼神看我……”

说完，Shelby趴在吧台上不再搭理任何人。他一动不动，直到橙色的小药瓶从手里滑落掉在吧台上，又顺着台面滚到地上，美国人才挣扎着想要把东西捡起来，又差点摔倒在地。

“我送你回去。”

Miles在桌上放了两张钞票，然后捡起药瓶放到Shelby手里，再把已经醉得有些七歪八扭的的美国人扶起来。

Shelby的步子很沉，英国人费了不少力才把他塞进自己那辆乡绅福特。

安顿好醉醺醺的美国人，Miles发动引擎，刚打算掉头，就听到Shelby说：

“载我去别的地方。哪儿都行，除了拖车那儿。”

……

一辆改装过的大马力乡绅福特再次驶过。

这已经是第三次绕过这座加油站了。再往前，就只有两条道，一条去海边机场，一条转向高速。后者能直接开到旧金山。

时间仿佛凝滞了，像黎明前的雾气，沉重、寒冷、挽留夜的脚步。

Shelby的酒似乎醒了点。此时此刻，美国人已经睁开眼睛，但却显得有些茫然，看不出心里在想些什么。

Miles挠了挠头，把注意力收了回来。他透过挡风玻璃看着前面，看着平滑的水泥地面，看着道路两边高起的人行道，看着倒退的房舍。在他的脑海里，他看到的是轮印，是路肩，是远处天地接连的地平线。那是他心目中最美丽的风景，是他、和他身边的美国人，他们血液里流淌着的毕生追求。

而现在，Carroll不得不停下来。去他的！Carroll Shelby才37岁，他比自己年轻了整整五岁，他应该还有大把时间可以花在那个充满汽油和橡胶味的高温铁皮桶里，听引擎在耳边轰鸣，把脸颊晒成红土的颜色。

想到这里，Miles心里燃起一股无名的阴冷怒火。他用一种仿佛要把现实捏碎的力量握紧方向盘，连指节都开始泛白。他用力踩下油门，把他那辆破旧老坦克开得像B29战斗机一样快。

“Ken。我没事。”美国人最终打破沉默。

去他的！

“停下。”

去他的！去他的！

“停下来，斗牛犬。”Shelby头低了下去，就连在后视镜里都看不到他现在的表情， “再开下去，咱们就得进海里了。”

去他的！去他的！去他的！

“把车停下……Ken……求你了。”

Shelby轻轻握住方向盘上英国人的手。美国人的掌心有些汗粘粘的，但很温暖。那只手动了动，轻轻掰开英国人的指节，一根、一根、又一根。最后，英国人的右手在美国人的引导下落到变速杆上。

Miles终于推动变速杆，松开脚下的油门，把车子滑进一条岔道。尔后，他小心地避开路边的灯光，把车停在一片阴影里。在这里，Miles看不见Shelby那头柔软卷曲的红发，也看不见他脸上因为酒精带来的潮红，更看不见美国人眼角那一点点隐约的水光。

当一切静止下来，英国人认识到他错了。他不应该那么做的。他可以回过头找个其它时间再把那些愤怒扔向任何地方。

我真是一头蠢驴。Miles在心底里咒骂。Shelby不需要这个——他不需要再体验什么速度，因为他比自己都体验过更多。速度不能解决问题，速度才是问题本身。车的速度、心脏跳动的速度。

道路、震颤、轰鸣，所有的那些如今只能带来疼痛。

Shelby需要的是这片阴影。他需要躲进一个无人的地方，然后将掉落在地的脆弱慢慢捡拾起来，藏到一个任何人都无法发现的最深最暗的角落里。Miles的手从方向盘上落下。他微微低着头，努了努嘴，不知道自己应该说些什么。英国人不善言辞，他想要说些安慰的话，但又不知从何说起。

也许我应该让他独自待一会儿。

Miles心想，转而，又立刻打消了这个念头。

不，他无声地叹了口气。我不能离开。

他小心翼翼地绕过美国人的肩膀，把那个身体往自己这边拢了拢，把那颗脑袋轻轻往自己肩上按了按。

当还有肩膀可以依靠的时候，没有人应该独自面对这些。

Miles没有看Shelby。他没有转向美国人，也没有从后视镜里看他。他只是平视前方，看着远处星星点点的光亮，和光亮下的影影绰绰。远处的天空已经开始泛白，再过一会儿太阳就该升起了。

Miles搂着Shelby，这样的姿势保持了一会儿。然后，美国人动了一下，靠得更近了一些，脑袋往Miles的肩窝里钻，停在一个或许更舒服的位置。

Miles不知道。

但他确实感受到了。Shelby的身上传来几乎无法察觉的颤动。那是压抑到极点的来自灵魂深处的恸哭，是对生命里某个最重要的东西的最后的告别。

Miles收紧了手臂，但他仍然没有去看美国人。因为——如果今天必须告别的是自己，他或许会发怒、把车砸了、把工具掷出去，力量大到甚至让扳手嵌进墙里。但他不会希望自己的脆弱被任何人看见。Shelby也一样。

就像他曾经笑着对自己炫耀，那个把硝酸甘油药片藏在舌头底下，骗过车队、骗过赛委、骗过所有人，然后带着一颗随时可能停止跳动的心脏在勒芒跑了一圈又一圈，最后甚至做到了第一个迎接格子旗的伟大壮举。

Carroll Shelby不是一个会把自己的困苦告诉给别人的人。他只会在成功之后把那些豪赌当成某种回忆深处的谈资，或许还得等上很久，很多年，才会向他最亲近和最信任的人透露。

想到这里，Miles转动车钥匙，又把引擎发动起来。

他没有踩油门，没有拉变速杆。只是让引擎的轰鸣和震颤盖过美国人的抽泣与哽咽，然后等着时间慢慢流淌，汇聚到某个无法逃避的结局里。

……

英国人是被照射到眼睛上的光唤醒的。那是黎明之后第一缕穿过云层的阳光，呈现出一种刺眼的金色，没有许多温度，但却无比闪耀。

他动了动，发现肩膀很沉，有点酸有点麻。美国人那头卷曲的红发戳在脖子里让他觉得有点儿痒。

车里的气味不大好闻。是隔了夜的酒味，还有一些因为疏于打扫而积累下来的汗味和机油味。Miles把车窗开了条缝，秋日清晨的凉爽空气涌了进来，很快把美国人也唤醒了。

“哦……”Shelby呻吟了一下，努力坐直，“我的脑袋像是被坦克碾过一样。”

“嗯哼。”英国人点了点头，探过身子把Shelby那边的车窗也开了一小条缝。“别吐在车上。”

他试图表现地轻松一些，像是一个平常的清晨，刚比完赛，喝完酒，庆祝与狂欢之后的，喝过头的第二天清晨，一人抱着一个破轮胎吐个天昏地暗的清晨。

Shelby没有吐在车上。他歪歪扭扭地走了几步，扶着路边的一棵树干呕了几下，没吐出多少东西。

“你拿走了我的尊尼沃克。”

Miles下车，还么关上车门就听见美国人的抱怨。

“它在酒保手上。”

“不、它没有。我从酒保那儿拿回来了。又被你拿走了。”

“嗯……我有吗？我不记得了。”

“你怎么可能不记得。你又没喝几口……呕！”Shelby又吐出一口酸水，“我就算醉得像只螃蟹，也记得是你拿走了尊尼沃克。”

“你说什么？”

“你拿走了尊尼沃克。”

“不是那句，是更前面的。”

“醉了。”

“不不不，是那句。像只螃蟹。简直太精妙了。”

“你说我像螃蟹。”Shelby抬起头看了眼英国人。阳光照在他脸上，给那对蓝宝石般的眼珠镶了一圈金边，“我如果是只螃蟹，那你就是只小狗狗（puppy dog）！”

“你说我什么？”

“小狗狗。”

“那你就是一只背着蚌壳（shell）的蟹。”

“小狗狗。”

“背着蚌壳的蟹。”

“小狗狗。”

“背着蚌壳的蟹。”

他们像两个从寄宿学校偷跑出来的小毛孩一样打闹起来。美国人不在状态，只能拿“回头吐在车上”威胁英国人，而英国人为了让自己那辆破旧的爱车不至于变得更加不堪，只得分心提防美国人的声东击西。势均力敌的打闹持续了一会儿才终于停战。

是美国人先喊的停。他朝着英国人挥手，一边坐到地上。从口袋里摸出一个小瓶子往嘴里倒了两颗药丸。

“这东西管用吗？”

“我叫这个‘神奇糖果’，疼的时候吞两片就好了。”

“你得吃多久这玩意？”

“我不知道。大概吃到他们能找到个办法把我的瓣膜换掉吧。”

“听上去还不赖。”

“是啊。三十年都过来了，所以我觉得还能再撑个二三十年，只要平时记得慢慢悠悠坐在路边。”

“还行。”英国人点了点头。Shelby的决定是对的，不管因为什么原因，死在跑道上向来都不是一个好主意。

“啊！”Miles突然轻呼。

“怎么了？”

“后备箱里好像还有两瓶汽水。”

说着，英国人趁着话题还没有往更困难的方向继续下去，就起身从Shelby身边逃走了。倒是美国人在他身后提醒了句：“估计玻璃瓶都震碎了吧？”

“我记得用布包着它们。等一下！……在这儿呢，你瞧。”英国人举起手里的瓶子，把其中一瓶递给了美国人，“完好如初。”

如果这时有人从这条岔路上经过，就会看见两个男人，一边喝着汽水，一边一言不发地并排而坐，望着某个不知名的远方。

然后这一次，依旧是美国人打破了沉默。

他喝下最后一口汽水，看着手里的空瓶子，声音平静低柔。

“对不起。Ken。对不起。”

“嗯哼？”

“我答应过。下一次扩编的时候，去看看有没有机会能让咱俩开一辆车。”

“啊……你说的是这事。”

“他们打算明年在勒芒派三台车。还没宣布，但是计划是这样。我本以为会顺利的……阿斯顿马丁一定会答应的，我都帮他们拿到奖杯了。况且Salvadori跳槽了，他们也没得选。

“咱俩可以组队。你要是喜欢开，就给你开14个小时。我开10小时。下雨可以让我来，反正也不好超车，跑不出速度。或者你更喜欢雨路也行……”

“倒是个好机会。”Miles点头表示同意，然后喝掉了自己瓶里最后一口汽水。他用力把汽水瓶扔了出去，然后站起来拍了拍裤子。

“接下去你打算做什么？”

“还没细想。可能我会回德州的老农场看看，然后回来写本书。去年七月开始（1959年6月21日Shelby在勒芒24小时夺冠）就有人来找我谈这事。然后我打算搞个学校，然后把老爹他们也请来。”

“你打算自己搞车队吗？”

“有点儿难，但也不是做不到。福特的引擎不错，但要让他们看上还是得先赢几场，哪怕是小比赛。你知道的，小车队，小比赛，大部分参加的赛车就比田里的拖拉机好一点，所以机会不少。就是得有个熟手，一个开着破烂都能赢的熟手。”

“有趣。继续说。”

Shelby看着Miles，美国人的蓝眼睛紧盯着英国人的鹰钩鼻。

“我需要一个化腐朽为神奇，能把破烂第一个开到终点线迎接格子旗的熟手。”

“是个不错的主意，你一定能找到那样的天才的。”

“Ken！”

“什么？”

“Ken，”Shelby上前一步，“你就一定得让我说吗？”

“话得说完不是？我听着呢。”

“好吧。”美国人双手叉腰，摇了摇头，不知道当初自己为什么会和眼前这家伙勾搭上——这个臭脾气，硬木头，像条斗牛犬一样讨人厌的英国佬。

“我打算搞个车队，就叫谢尔比美国公司车队。我想要造出世上最好的赛车，所以我需要有人能给我提意见，一个真正懂车的人，而不是随便哪个只会一屁股坐在方向盘后面把车开到海里都不知道自己在做什么的蠢家伙。我要一个能开车、能懂车、不管什么车都能上手的天才。”

再往前跨一步，美国人的脸都快贴到英国人的鼻子上了。

“我希望到时候你能来开那辆车。”

“演讲得不错。”英国人故意停了下来，一直等到美国人不耐烦起来，才用他那一字一顿的口音把话说完：“恭喜你刚才预定了眼下能找到的最棒的赛车手。”

这是1960年10月的某一天。

距离Miles和Shelby在勒芒创造辉煌还有不到六年。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 【1】 Carroll Shelby罹患先天性心脏病，从七岁起就饱受病痛折磨。1960年由于病情恶化而不得不选择退役。在退役当年，他仍在洛克堡赢得了一座冠军奖杯。洛杉矶时报慈善赛是Shelby退役前的最后一场比赛。  
> 【2】 1959年6月20-21日举行的勒芒24小时耐力赛上，Shelby驾驶阿斯顿马丁最终夺冠。参加比赛的时候，他对车队隐瞒了自己的病情，并把硝酸甘油药丸藏在舌头底下以防止比赛途中心脏病发作。  
> 【3】 谢尔比美国公司车队成立以后，Ken Miles担任车队的首席试车员，与Shelby合作，直到1966年8月过世。


End file.
